


Coldness.

by pctter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drastoria, F/M, Light Angst, is this angst? I have no idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27612680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pctter/pseuds/pctter
Summary: His hands are always cold.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Coldness.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be Draco x you, but I'm an angst monster right now so you get it from Astoria's POV.  
> Also, this is very short, I meant for it to be longer, but ah well. Enjoy whatever I wrote.  
> One important thing, this author does not in any way support JKR, though this is a fanfiction of her world.  
> DO NOT REPOST MY WORK TO ANOTHER SITE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION.

His hands are cold.

Always cold.  
Even when I hold his hands in mine, even when we’re near a fire, they’re cold. Never warm. Never show signs of a bright life.  
It’s been years since the war. Since he had to hear Voldemort’s whisper in his ear, and when death could be just around the corner.  


His hands are cold.  


Truthfully, I feel like it reflects on his heart. He’s cold, distant, and when I hug him, he’s stiff. When I tell him I love him, he doesn’t answer. He just nods.  
I know he hides his feelings. He’s had to hide them for years. And he’s not about to show them now.  


His hands are cold.  


When we sit by the fire, watching it crackle, watching little specks of fire fly into the air, I look at him. The war took a toll on him. His eyes are tired, his hair is always perfect, not a hair out of place, his jaw always set. Even as he holds me in his arms, there’s an air about him. Some wall.  
It’s clear what runs through his mind.  
Too much emotion and there’ll be consequences.

His hands are cold.

When he proposes, I see so many feelings run across his face.  
Love, regret, hope, and fear all at once.  
I say yes, and when he takes my hand to slip the ring on, I’m surprised that his hands are not their usual cold.  
It’s not a big change, they’re still cold, but they’re warmer, almost as if though saying yes has changed something.  
Like a piece of his life slipped into place, and he can feel some emotion again.

His hands aren’t cold.

As we watch the fire crackle three years later, his hands aren’t cold as they play with my hair.  
As he braids it, as he runs his hands through it, I can feel the warmth radiating off him.  
Like a ball of sun, giving off rays of happiness.  
He still may not show emotion or feeling, but somedays they peek out.  
When he hugs me from behind, or kisses my forehead.

His hands are cold.

The happiness has left his body, the sun has set.  
He hides his feelings behind a wall again.  
Draco Malfoy lost the only person he ever truly loved.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm terribly sorry :)  
> Smile through the pain :)))  
> Tips are appreciated.


End file.
